Night Skies and Chocolate Milk
by TheGhostArchAngel
Summary: Danyka Jinx and Leo Star are two very different fans of My Little Pony. One loves Discord, the other loves Luna. When they get a chance to meet the characters of their dreams, what sort of adventures will they encounter? (Collab with delusional potato also on delay for a little DP is sick and unknown when she will write)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Delusional Potato here with a collab story with TheGhostArchAngel. Ghost has been wanting to write something for a while now, but he wasn't all that sure about it. Therefore, I came up with this story revolving around my favorite character (Discord) and his favorite character (Luna). So, if you don't mind, we'd like some reviews!**

**Also, I apologize for this being a bit short. But this is basically a prologue and is just opening up the story and giving Ghost something to work off.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Discord's a freak!"<p>

"Luna's a crater-faced moon-horse!"

"Discord's a heartless tyrant!"

"Well, someone forgot about little miss Nightmare Moon!"

"He's ugly!"

"Says the guy who has an attraction to a horse!"

Within a small class room filled with various people -all wearing pony t-shirts- was a girl and a guy. The girl had messy brown hair, glasses, braces, and acne covering her face. She had blue eyes that were almost unnoticeable behind her giant glasses. She wore a t-shirt with a strange, severely mismatched, cartoony creature. She was also very skinny and lanky.

The guy sitting next to her was slightly taller. He wasn't too skinny or too fat, but just about right. He had spiky black hair and blue-green eyes. He also wore glasses that weren't as large as the female he was sitting next to. He wore a shirt of a navy-blue, royal-looking cartoon pony.

"Will you two please just stop?" A boy wearing a Rainbow Dash t-shirt said, "We get it, Danyka loves Discord, Leo loves Luna. They're not even the best ponies! We know who the best pony is!"

"Derpy!" Another guy in a Derpy t-shirt added.

"I second that!" Someone else agreed.

"No, Rainbow Dash!"

"You guys know nothing! Fluttershy is the best pony!"

"No, Applejack is!"

"She's a background pony!"

"SHUT UP!"

This was Johnson High School's Brony Club. It was an after school club that gathered up fellow fans of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic to discuss episodes, characters, and various other things. Right now, they were having another one of their infamous fights.

The room broke into a frenzy of arguments. The first girl and guy simply stared at the various bickering all over the room. They then glared at each other murderously.

"Discord..." Danyka growled.

"Luna..." Leo snarled.

However, a new guy suddenly walked into the room. They all immediately silenced their arguments when he walked in and sat down. He had blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a firm, but kind expression. He was wearing a t-shirt with Princess Celestia on the front. One thing that Danyka and Leo had in common is that they did not like this guy at all. The boy was Cole Helios, class president, straight A student, and loved by all the girls. Problem was that he was a jerk, and he was the one who started the "Brony Club", so he was the designated leader. No one liked him, but everyone was afraid to stand up to him, because all the adults loved Cole, and he could get even the principal to do what he wanted.

"Look out, it's Sunbutt's husband." Danyka snickered.

"Better not say that, or he'll send us to the moon!" Leo added. Even though Cole was a fear-inducing tyrant, both Danyka and Leo knew how to get under his skin without getting themselves in trouble.

Cole only glared at them before he started, "So, season four had a great ending. What did you guys think about the finale?"

"Great!"

"Awesome!"

"Twilight kicked butt in it!"

Immediately, both Danyka and Leo killed the good compliments to the episode, "Hated it."

Everyone gasped at their comment.

Cole sighed with annoyance, "And why did you two hate it?"

"Tirek hurt Discord!" Danyka complained.

"He also imprisoned Luna!" Leo added, "You guys should know that we're very protective of our favorite characters!"

"Celestia was imprisoned too," Cole said, "But do you see me complaining? No. So why don't you two shut up about it. They're not even a part of the mane six. More or less background characters."

"Why you little-" Quick-tempered Danyka rose from her chair and started to charge at Cole. However, Leo held her back.

"Sunbutt fan isn't worth it," He said, "Save it for a Tirek fan, Dany."

Cole rolled his eyes, "So, I noticed that Hasbro said something about possible romances in season five. What do you guys think about it?"

"I hope Fluttershy and Discord get together!" One of the girls wearing a Cadance shirt said. However, almost immediately, Danyka appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the shirt collar.

"Say one more word about that god-awful ship," The teenager growled, "I. Dare. You."

The other girl in the Cadance shirt gulped, "I mean uh... I hope you and Discord get married! You'd make the most adorable couple!"

"Danyka Jinx!" Cole yelled, pulling the enraged fangirl off the other girl, "We're supposed to be promoting the magic of friendship! Not your idiotic imaginary boyfriend!"

"Hey, lay off her!" Leo defended, "She has a reason to be angry, just like I have a reason to be angry when stupid people ship your stupid Sunbutt with Luna!"

"She is not stupid!" Cole argued, standing up and glaring threateningly at Leo, "Your stupid Nightmare Moon is ridiculously overrated!"

"Like Fluttershy and Fluttercord!" Danyka added.

Leo stood up and went right up to Cole's face, "Celestia has no personality. Like you."

Cole's face turned red, "You... You...! Luna is..."

Leo smirked, "That's right. You don't have any reason to hate Luna."

Cole only turned a brighter shade of red, signaling his anger, "Danyka Jinx and Leo Star... You are more trouble than you're worth. You've done nothing but argue with me and the rest of the club."

"I think you deserve more conflict in your life," Danyka shot back, "Considering Celestia never does anything!"

Cole had clearly been pushed to his limits. He suddenly charged at Danyka with his fist raised. However, Leo tackled him before he could get to her and pinned him to the ground.

"Look, Cole, I don't care if we argue about ponies," Leo said calmly, "But this is stupid. You were going to punch Danyka just because you didn't agree with her? That's low, even for you."

Cole didn't have an argument. Instead he pushed Leo off him and stood up, glaring at the two.

"Danyka Jinx and Leo Star," The Celestia fan said with an edge of steel in his voice, "I want you two out of my club! I gave you plenty of chances before, but now you've crossed the line! I want you out now!"

Danyka rolled her eyes before she immediately headed for the door, "Doesn't matter to me. You guys suck anyway."

Leo only glared at Cole before he quickly followed Danyka out the door.

Cole breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god those two are gone. Now, let's get back to business. Isn't Celestia the best princess?"

* * *

><p>As Danyka unlocked her locker and put her extra books into it, Leo came over and stood next to her.<p>

"Y'know, I think you overreacted just a little back there," Leo said with some slight contempt, "You shouldn't have attacked Cindy like that."

"You mean the Fluttercord shipper?" Danyka asked. She slammed her locker shut, "Look, I can't help if I despise that ship with all my soul. If Discord's gonna be anyone's hubby, he's going to be mine. I know you've got to feel the same way about Luna."

"Well, I do. But you got us kicked out of the Brony Club."

"The heck with the club! Cole's a modern day Tirek! And you know how much I hate Tirek!"

Leo shrugged, "I suppose you're right. Cole's a jerk. I don't even know why we joined it in the first place."

"Because we wanted to meet more Bronies. Buuuuut... Cole screwed it up anyway. I didn't really like anyone in there anyway. Maybe except for you. You're pretty cool."

"Well, thanks. And I kinda agree with you there. Me and Cole had so many arguments because he forced everyone to say Celestia is the best princess or he'd get them in trouble somehow. God, I hate that guy."

"Who doesn't?"

They both laughed at the joke before calming down.

"Hey, I'm gonna grab a pizza and head back home," Danyka said. "Wanna join me? We can watch Luna Eclipsed... After we watch The Return of Harmony."

"Oh please, we're watching Luna Eclipsed first." Leo argued.

"In your dreams!"

"Oh, and you're ordering pepperoni, right?"

"Again, in your dreams!"

They again laughed at their own jokes.

"Hey, I'm all for it." Leo said.

"Good," Danyka replied, "Be at my house. Five o' clock."

"You got it. Luna Eclipsed."

"You're funny. The Return of Harmony."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys theghostArchAngel here with my first chapter ever on fanfiction so if it lacks quality length or anything of the first chapter than that is why so I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Leo and Danyka were walking to the pizza place.<p>

Leo began to speak, "So besides Luna Eclipsed and Return of Harmony what do you want to watch?"

Danyka realizes that she has not thought that far yet, "Uh I kinda did not plan this out well."

Leo laughs. "It's alright Dany we will figure it out when we get there, but for now we are here."

They enter the building and walk up to the cash register to pick up the pizza. The cashier said, "So two large pizzas one two litter of Mountain Dew and one two litter of Pepsi." He adds up the total "Your total is 30.50."

Dany was about to grab the cash but Leo beat her to it.

"No Dany I'll pay for it, alright?"

Dany put on a pout, "But it is MY pizza and you are my guest, so let me buy the pizza. Leo please." She put on a face to try to convince him.

Leo crossed his arms and gave her his determined look, "Dany I'm buying. It's on me, end of argument."

"But Leo I-"

Leo cut her off, "Dany stop."

Leo gave the money to the cashier and he gave him the pizza while Dany carried the drinks. They made it to Dany's house. Dany opened the door for Leo as he had the pizza. Leo set up the pizza boxes and opened them; one cheese and one pepperoni. They got their drinks and food and sat on the couch.

Leo looked at her, "Luna Eclipsed now."

Dany scoffed, "PLEASE we are watching Return of Harmony first"

Leo retorted, "I'm your guest I should be the one to chose."

They argued for a couple minutes. Eventually Leo won and they watched Luna Eclipsed first. Leo was happy while Dany was having fun but wanted to watch Return of Harmony. After Luna Eclipsed they watched Return of Harmony. Leo was enjoying his time with his best friend. It was the first time he has really had a good time with others off of the Internet.

Leo then got an email after Return of Harmony ended. It was from his pal SuperKamek. He wrote "So how did brony club go today?"

Leo replied with "Got kicked out for being too awesome along with my friend Dany. We told Cole Helios off."

Leo had been talking to kamek for a couple months. They were like brothers or best friends.

After that Leo felt as he had to use the rest room. Not only that, Dany had smeared pizza sauce on his face much to Leo's dismay. Leo walked up the stairs and did his business. He then got the sauce of his face. He took his dog tag off so he could look at it. All of a sudden... The mirror started sucking him in. Leo panicked a bit

"What the what's happening?! I don't want to die!" He was sucked into the mirror and he dropped his dog tag.

Dany heard him yell.

"What is he doing in there?" She walks up the stairs to discover the door open with Leo gone.

"What the-... Where did he go?"

She noticed his dog tag and picked it up and put it on her neck, "Hey this works on me." But then the mirror started sucking her in too.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" She was sucked into the mirror.

* * *

><p>Leo and Dany awoke. They looked around their surroundings. They were in Canterlot Palace<p>

"Leo please tell me is this a dream..." Danyka turned to him

Leo looked around in disbelief, "I don't know... I don't think it is..."

But the one place they forgot to look was behind them. Behind them were two recognizable ponies; one of them being Leo's favorite pony in the world.

"Hello travelers. Celestia spoke. Her sister Luna was standing beside her.

Leo had a fanboy moment. This was real and Luna was right in front of him. Ge wanted to hug her so badly but he could not as that would be disrespectful. He then started speaking or... More like yelling.

"OH MY GOD DANY THIS IS REAL AND LUNA IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME THIS IS THE BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE YYYYYYEEEEESSSSSS COLE WOULD BE SO JELOUS!"

Luna looked confused while Dany laughed but shook her head.

"Forgive him princesses. I'll explain later."

Luna spoke, "Alright then I guess we should explain why you two are here in Equestria."

Leo had another fanboy moment he loved her voice so much but kept the thought to himself.

Celestia added, "You see, me and my sister we were experimenting with teleportation spells and we wanted to try to bring an object from another world to ours. It seems we brought back something alive. We did not mean to do such a thing."

Leo looked to Dany, "We really are in-"

Dany finished for him, "Equestria."

* * *

><p><strong>That was it my friends my first chapter ever on I hope you liked it if you did not leave a review... Actually leave a review anyway but in all seriousness I really do hope you liked this chapter and I will see you later my fellow undead friends and don't go hollow it's a dangerous world out there.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"I just... Are we dreaming?" Leo asked the two princesses.

Celestia shook her head, "I am pretty sure you are not dreaming."

Danyka looked around. She didn't seem concerned about the princesses.

"May I ask you both a question?" Luna began.

Leo suddenly blushed crimson red, "Anything!"

"Is there a reason you have a shirt with me on it, and the girl has a shirt with Discord?"

Danyka and Leo exchanged glances.

"It's hard to explain," Danyka said, "Let's just say we're big fans."

Celestia interrupted, "So, what are your names, and where are you from?"

Danyka pointed to herself, "Danyka Jinx. Fanboy over here is Leo Star. We're from the United States on planet Earth, located in the Milky Way Galaxy."

"And you're purely human?"

_What kind of question is that?_ Danyka thought to herself, "Yup. Purely human."

Leo was too busy fawning over Luna to even join in on the conversation.

Celestia spoke again, "I've heard that many humans are warlike and hostile though. I sense you two are not as such."

"Your senses would be correct. The last thing we want to do is harm anyo-... Anypony here." Danyka suddenly blurted out, "Now where's Disco-? I mean uh... Do you guys like disco music?"

The two sister exchanged confused glances.

"I'm a classical fan." Celestia stated.

"I'm more for modern electro." Luna said.

Danyka mentally slapped herself.

"But we're getting off track here," Celestia continued, "We... We're pretty sure we have no way of returning you back to your home. That spell was one-way, since we expected only to bring in an inanimate object."

"That's fine!" Both humans exclaimed in union.

Celestia looked a little surprised at their acceptance in being stuck in a completely new world, "Anyways, I'm not entirely sure that the Equestrians will be accepting to two strange creatures in their land that are usually considered hostile. We may have to change you into something else so that you can hide your human identity."

"Don't make us alicorns," Danyka growled, "God forbid it."

Luna laughed, "Make two creatures that we do not trust into alicorns? You might as well give King Sombra the Crystal Heart!"

Leo sighed dreamily at Luna's sarcasm.

"Plus, humans are thought to hold a secret weapon," Celestia added, "If an enemy were to discover you, they may try to find that secret weapon you possess and use it to their advantage. We just can't let anypony else know about your human identity."

"Too late!"

Danyka froze stiff, recognizing the voice. She noticed that Celestia, Luna, and Leo were all staring at her shirt with wide eyes. She looked down at said shirt, discovering that the picture of Discord had become the actual Discord who was now staring up at her innocently.

"Humans, you say?" He asked, "Otherwise known as the most chaotic race in the galaxies!"

Danyka panicked and ripped her shirt off, luckily wearing a black tank top underneath. She threw the shirt on the ground, only to have it materialize into the actual Discord, who rubbed his head in pain after being violently thrown.

"Discord, thou art spying!" Luna accused.

Discord stood up before immediately falling back on the ground. They noticed he was literally pancake-flat, thin as paper almost, as though squeezing on to Danyka's shirt flattened him out. He did the worm a few times before he popped back into three-dimensional form.

"I hate two-dimensional planes..." He groaned quietly.

"Aren't you supposed to be learning about friendship?" Celestia asked.

"Some of us have better things to do then learn about that disgustingly harmonious way of life." Discord continued. He turned back to Leo and Danyka -the latter who began blushing-, "So, these two are humans? And you don't want anypony finding out their identity? Hmm... It would be a shame if somepony did find out about them..."

Luna growled, "You wouldn't dare..."

"Although, I'll be willing to make a trade... My mouth stays shut, for... Uh..." Discord thought for a moment, "How about... Every night, a lucky volunteer has to give me a two-hour long spa-treatment, including massages and mud baths. The reason being, I've been as stiff as a timberwolf!"

Celestia exchanged glances with Luna once again.

"I think we can arrange something," Celestia agreed, "So long as you speak nothing about the human's identity."

Discord held up his paw sincerely, "I accept the terms and conditions!" He then disappeared in a flash of light.

Before anyone could even say anything, a shriek of pure joy sounded through the hall coming from the throat of the female teenage human. The noise rivaled that of a jet plane, nearly breaking the windows and busting each and every pony in the room's eardrums.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" Danyka shrieked, jumping on Leo and shouting random, fangirly nonsense, "IT WAS HIM! IT WAS DISCORD! AAAAAHHHH-!"

Leo was forced to place a hand over Danyka's mouth to keep her quiet, "Dany, you're gonna break the sound barrier if you don't lower the volume!"

Danyka backed up and - luckily in a much quieter voice- said, "Sorry." She turned to the princesses, "Forgive me, princesses."

"You must have some sort of attraction to Discord." Celestia stated quite obviously.

Luna glared at her, "I never would have known by how she broke my ears!"

"Don't get sarcastic with me, Luna!"

"What are you going to do? Send me to the moon again?"

Celestia suddenly composed herself, "No, but what we will do..." She looked back at Danyka and Leo, "If you are going to stay in Equestria, you need a disguise. You need to become something native to Equestria." She turns to Leo, "Mr. Leo, what species would you like to be?"

Leo shrugged nonchalantly, "Pegasus pony, I suppose."

Celestia's horn glowed a light yellow before Leo's body flashed and changed. He became a pegasus stallion with a dark purple coat and a black mane. The only thing that remained the same was his eye color. His glasses also remained.

"The spell can only be reversed by our magic, or magic that is stronger," Celestia explained, "You won't need to worry about coming back and renewing the spell again."

Leo looked at his flank, "I don't have a cutie mark..."

Luna laughs, "Don't worry. That will hopefully change in a bit."

Celestia then turned to Danyka, "Ms. Danyka. What would you like to be?"

Danyka made a thinking face, "Make me... A gryphon!"

Celestia nodded before her horn glowed again, "An interesting choice."

The same light surrounded Danyka, causing her form to change as well. She became a creature that was half lion, half eagle. Her lion half was black, while her eagle half was covered with white feathers. Her hair remained the same, messy brown hair she was known for. Her eyes and glasses also remained the same.

"Apposable thumbs, sucker!" Danyka laughed, shoving her claw hands in Leo's face, only to have him push them away.

"Now that your form has been changed," Luna began, "Why don't I show you around a little? Call it a welcoming gift from the Princess of the Night."

"Sure!" The ex-humans agreed. They tried to walk over to the ebony alicorn, only to trip and land face first on the floor.

Celestia tried to hold back a smile, "We may need to teach them how to walk on four legs first..."

* * *

><p><strong>Delusional Potato here. Again, sorry for it being on the short side. I tend to make collab chapters slightly shorter than chapters of my own stories. Hope you can see past that!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Leo and Dany who were face first on the floor at the same time both replied to Celestia's remark, "You think that would be."

Dany got up first then Leo slowly got up.

"You alright Leo? Looks like you can't handle a little trip." She says.

Dany tried walking again but ended up exactly how she was before. Leo smirked.

"Sorry what was that I did not hear you." He remarked.

Leo attempted to walk again. For his second attempt he tried slowly; really slowly. Surprisingly Leo covered a little bit of distance but fell once again. Leo thought about his progress and he was determined to get this down.

Celestia decided enough was enough and was going to help them, "Okay you two I'm going to help you-"

Dany cut her off, "I'm sorry princess but when Leo is determined to do something he does it on his own but the thing is... It always works."

Celestia looked un phased by her interruption, "Alright if you say he can do this then I will let him.."

Luna gave support by saying something helpful, "Come one Leo you can do this I believe in you!"

Leo almost messed up from the comment. He turned red and resumed his attempt. Dany knew she was going to use this against him later but she kept her mouth shut. Leo fell again while every pony watched. Leo got back up but this time quickly. He had a look in his eyes saying he had this. Leo then said to himself, "Alright Leo keep your cool relax... Ignore anything around you but your objective and accomplish it."

Luna looked to Dany, "Why is he talking to himself?"

Dany knowing this is how Leo deals with a lot of major problems told Luna, "You see, when Leo faces a major obstacle he blocks out everything around him except his goal and his goal is to make it over to you."

Celestia asked, "Why would he do that? Wouldn't he want the help of all of his friends or family supporting him while he is accomplishing a goal and know he has ponies supporting him?"

Dany shook her head. "No. You see Leo nor I have many friends if any at all. Leo tends to keep to himself and is usually quiet unless he is around some pony he likes. His family is always busy with his dad owning a business as well as his mother so he pretty much works best alone as he is home alone a lot."

Celestia and Luna looked sad after hearing that. Celestia wanted to say something but Luna said something first.

"That's horrible. Why does Leo not have many friends he seems so nice to be around?"

Dany sighed, "It's because he spends most of his time in his own room playing games or listening to music and many consider him to be a loner."

Leo now calmed down and composed. He only saw two things: Luna and what was in front of him. Leo and Dany were on the opposite side of room so Leo had to cover some distance. When he started, he started walking like a normal pony but then he went into a sprint. His goal was in his grasp as he quickly covered ground and made it to Luna.

"See what I mean? Leo adapts to things quickly when he focuses and does things alone." Danyka says.

Luna smiled and was proud that Leo manage to make it over to her, "Leo you did it. Not only did you manage to make it over to me in only a few attempts and adapt so quickly but also managed to sprint at the same time. I'm impressed."

Leo turned crimson after hearing that, "I uh... It was nothing just had to get used to it but it got easy."

Dany laughed, "Alright my turn".

Dany took many more attempts as she was more reckless than Leo but eventually she got it. Leo smiled and said, "Good job Dany it took you a while but you got it down."

Dany smiled, "Thanks Leo... Bro hoof?"

Leo nodded, "Bro hoof."

Leo and Dany bro hoofed. Celestia looked at the two. They were completely different but so alike and she wondered what a bro hoof was but decided to keep to her self.

Luna laughed at the two being friends, "Shall we go, you two? We have a tour to start after all."

Leo and Dany nodded

"Bye sister. I shall return later." Luna calls.

Celestia smiled and replied , "So long sister."

* * *

><p>They walk outside the palace. Leo and Dany were amazed they were actually in Equestria.<p>

Luna says, "Amazing is it not?"

Leo said something he did not want to say out loud, "Not as amazing as you, princess."

Lunaa did did not hear what he said, "What was that? Leo did you say something?"

Leo quickly shook his head.

Dany began to snicker, "Come on Leo what did you-" Leo hits her, "OW! Leo!"

Leo gave her a look, saying_ "So help me I will tell Discord."_

Dany quickly shut up.

Luna turned around and smiled, "So, are you two ready to learn how to fly?"

Leo and Dany turned a bit pale. Dany was the first to say something "Princess you want us to learn how to fly already? We barely know how to walk!"

"Well considering you and Leo both have wings, I think it would be valuable to learn how to fly."

Leo nodded his head in reply, "Alright princess if you wish."

Luna flew upwards and back.

"Alright, what I want you to do is flap your wings. You should be able to feel them, just use your nerves to flap them and just focus on hovering first."

Leo looked to the sky and breathed heavily for a second then looked back down, "Alright, I guess this is the day I learned to fly. You ready Dany?"

Dany nodded.

Leo felt his wings and flapped them. He then jumped a bit at the weird feeling but got used to it shortly after Dany had the same feeling. After doing that for a bit Leo then hops a little to get off the ground and his wings kept him hovering.

"Dany this is amazing. Just hop and let your wings do the rest."

Dany looked a bit intimidated by the idea of flying, "Alright Leo I trust you. If something bad happens I'm gonna hurt you." Dany hopped. What Leo had told her was true as she began hovering, "Wow Leo you're right this is awesome."

Luna smiled and yelled, "GOOD JOB YOU TWO NOW TRY AND FLY OVER TO ME!"

Leo looked confident, "Alright Dany all we have to do is direct our movement, right? This should be simple."

"Yeah you're right Leo lets do this."

Leo and Dany began trying to fly towards Luna. With luck, they were doing it!

Leo exclaims, "This is so cool!"

They made it over to Luna in little time, causing Leo to break out into loud cheers, "YES! WE DID IT DANY! HAHA!

"YEAH WE DID IT! LEO COME HERE!" Dany then gives Leo a hug but is crushing him.

Luna looked concerned, "Dany please stop you are crushing poor Leo..."

Dany realized this and let go, "Leo! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Leo coughed a bit but got his breath back, "Yeah I'm fine, Dany. It's alright"

Luna then looked around , "Are you two ready to go to Ponyville?"

Dany smiled, "I always wanted to go to Ponyville back when I was still on Earth."

Leo snickers, "Yes luna... I MEAN PRINCESS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you will continue to read our collab. I never expected to write but I want to thank not only the people who like this fic but also DP. Thank you, this honestly means a lot to me and thanks my fellow undead.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Deep within the Everfree Forest walked a creature like no other. Clearly female, the creature had a black coat and a flat blueish-green mane. The strangest part of her was that her tall, spindly legs were filled with holes. Her wings were similar to an insect's, and her horn was severely deformed and twisted. Her eyes were slit and bright green, and she had a pair of fangs hanging out of her mouth.

This was Queen Chrysalis, though she wasn't the queen of much of anything now. All of her followers -creatures known as the changelings- had been tossed to every corner of Equestria, and she had yet to find any of them. Most of the changelings she had found were dead, or were on the brink of death with no way to be saved, and she was forced to put them out of their misery.

Chrysalis was hungry, both for food, and for revenge. The horrible defeat at the hooves of Princess Mi Amoré Cadenza and her husband Shining Armor left her angry and disappointed. She wanted to destroy their happiness once and for all, but she wasn't sure how to start. One of the changelings she was forced to put out of his misery had suggested a team-up with other menaces to Equestria. He said something about a stallion named King Sombra, who was a scourge to the Crystal Empire up north.

According to the deceased changeling, the supposedly dead king could be revived, because part of his horn was not destroyed and was still on display in museum somewhere in the Crystal Empire. Unfortunately, it was guarded and watched over closely to make sure no one got near it and accidentally revived the king.

Chrysalis decided that this would be her goal: reviving King Sombra and gaining an alliance with him.

As she spread her insect-like wings, Chrysalis took to the skies and headed north, determined to find that horn at all costs.

* * *

><p>The librarian at the Crystal Empire was busy organizing books when she heard the bell to the front door ring. She looked up and saw a cream colored mare with a flat, bright blue mane walk in. She headed over to the "Magic Spells" section. The librarian thought nothing of it, assuming she was a young magic student and needed something to study for the weekend.<p>

The librarian attended to her desk. About thirty minutes later, the mare came back with a leather bound, black book with ancient-looking text enscribed on the front.

"Ma'am," The librarian began, "That is a black magic book. I must warn you that -although you are allowed to read it- you could get arrested for performing it. Some have even been executed."

"I'm reading it for a school essay," The mare replied, "_Thirty reasons why a unicorn shouldn't use black magic._"

The librarian figured it was innocent enough. She allowed the mare to check the book out and leave. However, as the mare gave her a farewell smile, the librarian swore -just for a millisecond- that the mare's eyes flashed green and became slit. But she was tired and needing sleep, so she shrugged it off, thinking it was just her imagination.

* * *

><p>Chrysalis -still in her disguise- approached the Crystal Empire Museum. Even though the museum was closed at this time, Chrysalis was determined to get in. She hid the Black Magic book she had gotten earlier in a nearby bush before proceeding to the museum front doors.<p>

Chrysalis teleported herself into the museum, past the locked doors. She did not sense a security system in this paticular room, so she proceed. In the next room were two stallions in police uniforms pacing back and forth at each end of the room. There, in the middle of the room in a plastic encasing, was a curved, gray horn tipped in red. It had a very slight, purple-green glow to it.

Chrysalis spotted the guard closest to her. She smiled evilly before she used her magic to grab the stallion and silence him. She then snapped his neck before she

changed to match his appearance. She then proceeded into the room, eyeing the horn.

"Hey Sentinel, are you taking a lunch break again?" The other guard asked.

"Uh... No." Chrysalis replied, slightly afraid that she might be caught. As she paced up and down the room, she inched closer to the encasing before she was practically on top of it. While the other guard had his back turned, Chrysalis smashes through the plastic and grabbed the horn.

"Sentinel?!" The other guard gasped, "What the heck are you doing?"

Before the other guard could do anything, Chrysalis ran out of the room. She changed her form so she could use her horn and teleport out the door. She thought she heard the other guard scream, "Ahhh! She-demon!"

Chrysalis didn't care who saw her. She had got what she wanted, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Chrysalis came out into a deserted forest clearing. She looked around, making sure no one was around before she placed the horn on the ground. She then got the black magic book out and flipped to a specific page. The changeling read over it a bit before she put the book aside and took a few steps back. Her horn started to glow green with a tinge of purple as she shut her eyes tightly.<p>

As her horn started charging up, bands of purple smoke began flowing for Chrysalis' eyes. Tears came down from said eyes as she struggled to contain the dark magic power. She started to lose feeling in her legs and lose her sense of balance and direction. She wasn't even sure if she was aiming at the horn.

Without opening her eyes, Chrysalis shot a beam of dark magic from her horn. She gasped for air after doing so, as though the magic had tried to sap her life. She fell to the ground, breathing heavily. She looked up, noticing that the horn was now glowing brightly. Pieces of black and gray came flying from everywhere, attaching to the horn and giving it a body. Chrysalis gasped as the light faded.

Standing in front of her was a stallion with a gray coat. His mane was jet-black and flowed like a fire. His horn was still the same; curved and tipped with red. He had demonic red irises and green sclera, while purple smoke spewed from them. He was missing his armor, cape, and crown.

His eyes immediately focused on Chrysalis, "Are you the one who revived me?"

Chrysalis slowly nods, "Yes, King Sombra. I am Queen Chrysalis, queen of the changelings."

Sombra bared his teeth, "And why would you want to revive me?"

Chrysalis steps foward, closer to him, "So we can acquire our revenge. You want to destroy those who foiled you, right?"

Sombra stared at her, then slowly nodded.

"It seems as though we have a common goal then." Chrysalis said to him, "We can work together. Form an alliance and vanquish all who oppose us!"

Sombra continued to stare at her, "What will prevent the ones who stopped us from stopping us again?"

Chrysalis smiled evilly, "Because. With our combined powers, nothing will stop us! Nothing will side-track us from our goal of finally ruling Equestria!"

Sombra also began smiling evilly, "Hm... I like the sound of it... I agree to form an alliance with you, Chrysalis. So long as I get the Crystal Empire in the end."

They grabbed each other's hooves and shook on it.

"It's a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Delusional Potato here. Gosh, I don't know why my chapter have been so short recently. Sorry for the shortness and if it feels rushed.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Luna, Dany, and Leo were flying to Ponyville. eventually they reached. It it was how you expect it to be. Luna lands on the ground and looks up to talk to Leo and Dany.

"Alright we have arrived. You two must now land."

Dany turns to Leo, "Right... Land. It's just to stop flying right?"

Leo looked to Dany with a face of horror, "Oh boy..."

Leo and Dany then dropped out of the sky quickly. Luna's eyes widen and she jumps and catches them while they were dropping.

"You scared me you two. Don't ever try anything like that! Ever!"

Leo looked flustered, "I'm sorry princess... We had no idea what we were doing. I'm sorry for scaring you."

Dany shook her head, "We wont ever do that again, we promise."

Luna smiled at their apologies, "It's alright just don't ever do that. I will teach you to land later, okay?"

Leo and Dany nod.

Luna looked around, "First we shall visit Golden Oaks Library."

Inside Leo was not happy. He does not like Twilight. She is his least favorite character but he kept his honor and said, "Alright we shall be off then."

Dany snickers because she knows how much he dislikes Twilight Sparkle, "Yeah come on Leo let's go."

The group of three walk over to Golden Oaks Library and Luna knocks on the door moments later the door opens and Twilight Sparkle is there. She smiled

"Princess Luna? Why are you here on such short notice?"

Luna smiled, "I am just showing two new friends around Ponyville."

Twilight notices Dany and Leo, "Oh hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle."

Dany is the first to respond, "Hello. My name is Danyka Jinx, but call me Dany. Nice to meet you."

Twilight smiles, "And what is your name?"

Leo looked annoyed, "My name..." He sighs, "My name is Leo Star..." Twilight sparkle is Leo's least favorite of the mane six. This was frustrating to him.

Twilight looked at the both of them, "It is nice to meet you both."

Luna smiled, "Well Twilight Sparkle, I must show them a lot more. This was just the first stop."

Twilight nodded, "Alright princess. I hope to see you soon."

As the group of three walked away and Twilight closed her door, Discord appeared "I see your giving them a tour of Ponyville. Wonderful!"

Luna sighed, "What is it you want, Discord?"

Discord appears next to Dany and Leo, "I want to join along as long as it's okay with these two and your self."

Dany was about to screech like a banshee when Discord showed up again but Leo glared at her, causing her to shut her mouth, "Dany and myself do not mind, Discord. You can tag along."

Luna looked between Leo and Dany, "If it is alright with you two, then I guess he may tag along."

Discord smiled, "Great! Now I think we should show them Fluttershy's cottage next, shall we?"

Dany's face dropped, causing Leo to smirk "What's wrong Dany? Come on, don't be shy." He laughed.

Luna laughed a bit, making Dany growl, "Let's just go." She then stormed off.

Discord looked to Leo, "Did I say something wrong?"

All Leo did was shake his head. Luna then led Discord and Leo to Fluttershy's cottage.

When they arrived, Discord knocked, "I wonder how Fluttershy has been recently."

The door opened and Fluttershy stuck her head out, "Um... Hello..."

Dany lunged forward, "OH DON'T PUT ON THAT ACT! YOU'RE NOT SHY! YOU HAVE A SECRET!"

Fluttershy slammed her door. Leo needless to say acted frustrated and disappointed. Discord looked at Dany like she was insane and Luna glared at her

"DANYKA JINX KNOCK IT OFF! THAT WAS UNNEEDED, OVER EXCESSIVE, AND WRONG OF YOU! I DONT CARE IF YOU'RE NOT A FAN OF HER AT ALL, I KEPT MY COOL YOU KEEP YOURS! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD OR WILL I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT?!"

Dany backed away from Leo a bit scared, "Leo, you're scaring me."

Discord and Luna looked surprised at Leo's outburst.

Leo sighed, "Dany I'm sorry just that... You should not scream, okay? Keep to your self."

Dany smiled, "It's okay Leo. I forgive you and I'll try."

Leo walked to Fluttershy's door, "Fluttershy, she is sorry for her anger and scaring you. Can you please open the door?"

On the other side of the door came, "Ok..." The door opens, "And hello Discord and princess."

Discord went to Fluttershy, "Ah, dear Fluttershy, it's good to see you."

Luna shakes her head, "Hello Fluttershy. You see we have two new friends. This is Leo Star."

Leo said, "Hello."

Luna turned to Dany, "And this is Danyka Jinx.

Dany just shrugged.

Fluttershy eased up a bit, "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

Luna replies, "Yes. Me and Discord are giving them a tour of Ponyville and your cottage was our second stop."

Fluttershy smiled, "That's very nice of you Discord."

Discord laughed, "Well, they are special in a way..."

Luna glared, "Discord..." She growled.

Discord stopped talking.

Luna sighed "Well, we should move on. Good bye, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy nodded and closed her door.

Discord looked to them all, "Now let's go to Cloudsdale..."

Leo nodded he was about to meet his favorite of the mane six most likely. He was excited, but Dany was always distasteful towards her. Luna, Leo, Dany, and Discord flew up to Cloudsdale and set down. When Leo touched a cloud it was a weird feeling, "Wow... Dany feel a cloud this is freaking weird."

Dany touched down as well, "Woah. You're right Leo, it is weird."

Luna and Discord laughed on how funny it was to see them in amazement. Leo turned to them, "Hey Luna, Discord, is it alright if I talk to Dany in private for a moment?"

Luna nods and smiles, "Of course you may Leo." Leo blushed a bit

Discord stares at Leo and Dany, "Are you two... A thing...?"

Leo went into a coughing fit and Dany burned with embaressment. They said in unison, "WHAT?! WITH HIM/HER?! NO CHANCE! WE MAY BE FRIENDS BUT NOT LIKE THAT!"

Discord just shrugged and left them in private as did Luna.

Leo turned to Dany, "If I know you, then you know what I'm thinking."

Dany glanced back, "Yeah I do. We need a plan to win their hearts, am I right?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah... It's going to be difficult. Really difficult."

Dany looked down, "You're right... But we can try, right?"

Leo looked up, "Yes... We have to. We have major crushes on them. No harm in trying..."

They sat in silence for a while until Dany slugged Leo, "Come on Leo. We can do this. We have had a relation... Never mind... We have not. Neither you or my self have been in a relationship..."

Leo slugged her back, "Oww.. And come on, we will figure this out, I promise... I helped you through dark times and vice versa. We could help each other here."

Dany nodded and they went over to Luna and Discord. Before Luna could say anything Discord said, "Soooo, if you two are done chatting let's get a move on."

They explored Cloudsdale. Leo was taking in the scenery while, in secret, Dany was crushing over Discord. Sadly, he does not notice. However, through the quietness, a scream came out.

"WATCH OUT!"

Leo turned but the pony that had screamed collided with him and went back a considerable distance with said pony. "OWWWWWWW!" Leo cried in pain.

The pony was Rainbow Dash. She got up, "Ow... Sorry but you need to look out where you're going."

Leo looked up, "My fault? You were the one who collided with me... But whatever."

Luna came over quickly. Dany and Discord followed her over, "Are you okay, Leo?" Luna asked.

Rainbow looked to Luna, "Princess, what are you doing here? And why are you here Discord?" Rainbow growled but Dany growled right back.

Discord quickly replied, "We are giving a tour of Ponyville. These two, the pegasus you ran into is Leo Star and the griffon is Danyka Jinx."

Leo got on his feet, "I'm fine Princess Luna just... Ow that hurts." He shook it off.

Rainbow looked to Leo, "Sorry about that. I can see you're new to this. As Discord just said, I'm Rainbow Dash."

Leo smiled, "It's an honor to meet you."

Rainbow smiled, "Thanks. What was your name? Leo Star, right?"

Luna nodded, "Yes. This is Leo Star. He can be a bit stubborn but when he is focused he can pull off a lot of things."

Rainbow turned to Dany, "So you are Danyka Jinx right? Alright that's cool. Not as cool as me though.

Leo laughed while Dany just shrugged it off and turned away.

Rainbow Dash turned to Leo, "So what do you think of Cloudsdale? Pretty sweet right?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah! It is has a really nice view and is relaxing to me. It is really cool up here!"

Rainbow laughed a bit, "Yeah. Hey listen, I have to go alright? But you seem cool Leo. Maybe I'll race you when you are ready." She took off in a Rainbow Dash fashion.

Luna looked at them all, "Shall we go to Sugarcube Corner next?"

Leo breathed, "Sure. I honestly don't mind where you take us, Luna." He turned a bit red.

Discord noticed this but stayed silent. Dany was admiring Discord but snapped out of it, "Uh yeah yeah sure lets go." She also turns a bit red.

Leo just shakes his head.

The group heads back down to ground. Luna made sure Leo and Dany land in a safe way.

Leo took a deep breath and luna turned to him, "Leo is everything alright? You seem frustrated."

Leo shook his head, "It's nothing princess. Lets just go..."

Luna looked unconvinced, "Leo if you are not feeling well, tell m.e"

Dany looked at Leo, "You alright?You look tired."

Leo sighed, "Yeah. Just a long day with Helios and now this awesome thing in our lives. I think I'm just tired..."

Discord laughs a bit. Dany sighed as if she just heard an angel.

Luna smiles to Leo, "Well we can continue this tour tomorrow if you want. It is not a problem."

Leo blushes a bit and nods, "Yes please let us break..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys guys for such a long update time, just have a lot of things going on, sorry. Thanks for reading this if you still like it.<strong>


End file.
